Everything
by Anne399
Summary: LL/CK, kisses, slash - don't like, don't read. Short one shot of Clark telling Lex what he means to him after a fiasco put several lives on the line including Lex's.


Italicized is from the song Everything by Lifehouse. I don't own Smallville or the song Everything. Just playing in someone's sandbox. If you don't like slash, don't read this.

I ran to him, like I will always do in my time of need; he has become my rock, my shelter in the storm . . . my everything. I found him staring out the window into the gardens, a half full glass of Scotch in one hand, his other tracing the raindrops flowing down the window pane. I took a step inside his sanctuary and knew the second he noticed me by the tightening of his shoulders. I couldn't stand the thought that I was the one who caused that, that tight line of stress, of worry that speared from shoulder to shoulder.

"Please don't shut yourself away from me. You have to know what this does to me, to us. You know what you mean to me . . . please." I took a step closer, willing him to turn around, to face me and this chasm that had sprung up between us so suddenly. I willed my heart to slow its beat, its pulsing of the pain that spread throughout my body at the thought of losing him forever.

His hand tightened on the glass, his palm flattened against the raindrop stained window pane. "Do I? I always tell myself that I know who you are . . . what you are . . . in my life." He choked out a bitter laugh, "I delude myself into thinking that you and I are meant to be . . . something . . . to each other. Each time I start building plans for the future something always tears them down, tarnishing them, making them less than dirt. So no, Clark, I don't know what I mean to you, what you want from me." He turned around and his blue eyes speared me, his soft lips twisted into a wry grin, "Tell me Clark. Tell me what I should do, what I should already know."

I took two steps before falling to my knees in front of him, my head bowed down and my hands fisted tightly. I calmed myself as much as possible before raising my eyes to clash with his. "_You are the strength that keeps me walking, the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul . . . my purpose . . . my everything._" I caught his hand in mine, "_You calm the storms, you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_." I stood up and pulled him close, taking his glass of scotch and placing it on the desk beside us. I caressed his face with one hand, fingers gently tracing the image that sat forever engraved onto my heart. "_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away. You are all I want, all I need . . . you're everything_."

His body shifted closer to mine, his arms wrapped themselves tightly around my shoulders, an almost desperate gleam in his eyes "Are you telling me that you want me, Lex Luthor, screwed up billionaire who almost got everyone killed today? Me, who half this town hates with a passion, the scourge of Metropolis, and the failed son who can never do anything right? You can't be serious Clark!"

I unwrapped my hand from his waist and brought both to cradle his face, "There is no one better for me than you Lex. I would not give up a single part of you. What you have gone through, what you will still go through, makes you the man that I love. You say you are a failure . . . I don't see that Lex. I see that man that does his best for a town that would rather crucify him for their sins. I see a man that has put his life on the line so that others would survive and not be hurt. Today was just one of the many examples of the man you are Lex. You rose above what others wanted you to be. You made yourself into someone to be admired. There is no one better than you Lex." I stared deeply into his eyes before making my final point, "You are my everything, I can't breathe without you, I can't live without you." I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, hoping to bridge this chasm between us, hoping that I wouldn't lose him forever.

I almost cried in relief as I felt his lips move against mine, returning each stroke of my tongue with one of his own. His hands tightened on my shoulders before he broke the kiss.

He pulled away and looked up at me, the lingering despair had left his eyes, "If I am your everything Clark, then you are my everything as well. I won't let you go. I will be jealous and demanding and irrational at times. You tell me that you can't breathe without me, well you take my breath away most of the time. I don't think I could survive without you . . . please don't ever leave me Clark."

I gathered him in my arms and smiled down at him, "I will never leave you Lex. We will be connected forever in some way, you are my everything after all."


End file.
